


Vous verrez Paxtown est une ville très intéressante

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [15]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Paxtown, dysfunction junction, i have no idea how to tag background characters with no names
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics sur... le reste de Paxtown ?(le titre est emprunté à la BD, peut-être que je le changerai si une réplique plus percutante du cartoon me revient en tête, ou bien je le garderai si j'étends mon répertoire de persos...)1ère vignette : la maman de Cooper, Vivre sa vie.2ème : L'agent d'entretien à la casquette verte, Pigeon.3ème : La journaliste d'art, La chance de sa vie.4ème : Le type de l'Hyper Arcade, Le meilleur moyen.5ème : Maria, Sur le fil.
Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270283





	1. Mama - Vivre sa vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La dame l'a dit à la télé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672471) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une mère et une femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vivre sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** la mère de Cooper (x Richard Aldana)  
>  **Genre :** sex friends?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
>  **Note :** en l'absence de prénom connu pour le personnage j'en ai inventé un  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Farah a eu son fils jeune, et l'a élevée seule, son mec du moment s'étant évaporé dans la nature plutôt que prendre ses responsabilités. Ça l'a un peu dégoûtée des bonshommes pour un temps ; de toute façon, ça n'était pas pratique, avec un fils en bas âge, de s'en trouver un bien.  
Le seul mec vraiment bien du quartier, c'est le petit McKenzie, et s'il joue les grands frères pour tous les petits gars paumés, il n'est pas de taille à jouer les papas d'un ado caractériel. Et puis... les petits blancs, c'est bon pour la baise, mais ça jaserait dans le voisinage si ça devenait régulier. Et puis il est bien jeune... Il est hors limites. 

Cooper est grand maintenant et elle peut se permettre de vivre à nouveau pour elle. Elle a gardé le goût de la jeunesse et ça tombe bien, il y a un garçon du voisinage qui est juste en âge de faire des bêtises – un petit peu plus jeune que son propre fils, mais clairement pas son fils – et qui est heureux de se trouver une mama. 

Ils en profitent à fond ensemble. Elle se persuade qu'elle ne fait rien de mal : il a l'âge, après tout, le même qu'elle avait elle-même quand elle a eu Cooper. Bon, elle ne l'a plus, et et alors ? Le nombre de types de son âge à elle qui se tapent des filles aussi jeunes et personne n'y trouve à redire ! C'est peut-être inhabituel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !  
Ça ne fait de mal à personne, sauf à la jalousie et aux complexes de Cooper... Mais qu'il grandisse un peu bon dieu, et admette que sa mère est une femme, une personne, et qu'elle a sa propre vie hors de lui.


	2. L'agent d'entretient en casquette verte - Pigeonné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paxtown n'est certes pas l'Arcadie, mais quand même...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pigeonné  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/="malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnages :** le mec aux pigeons d'Arcadie de l'épisode 16 (aka, le mec aux tenailles de l'épisode 20), Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** pas d'bol  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc, et des bouts sont emprunté à une chanson de Renaud ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.06, " _mystify_ " pour fffc (rendre perplexe)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il se demandait parfois comment il en était arrivé là, toujours étonné que sa vie ait pris une telle tournure. Agent de voirie, y’avait pas d’autre job faisable, apparemment. Il essayait de prendre ça avec philosophie. Fallait bien que les rues soit propres, qu’il n’y ait pas trop de capotes usées, de vieilles seringues et de rats crevés sur les abords des terrains de jeux où la jeunesse de la ville perdait peu à peu son innocence. C’était inévitable, mais si ça pouvait ne pas aller trop vite, trop brusquement, pour les petits jeunes qui avaient encore un avenir…   
…un pervers qui les observait au téléobjectif par exemple, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions de le dégager, mais du diable s’il allait le laisser faire !  
Sa fable d’être ornithologue, toujours pas sûr de l’avoir gobée ou pas. Ç’aurait pu être vrai et c’était juste lui qui n’était pas doué pour observer les oiseaux. Mais ça sentait bigrement le faux, qu’il se soit envolé comme ça en abandonnant sa caméra. Coûteuse, la caméra, d’ailleurs. Trop honnête sans doute, il l'avait portée au commissariat avec un signalement du suspect plutôt que la garder ou la revendre.   
Trop naïf peut-être…


	3. journaliste d'art - La chance de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, le monde merveilleux des Arts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La chance de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
>  **Personnage :** la journaliste de la galerie d'art  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #10. " _Priceless_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 7-8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Journaliste d’art c’est tellement plus glorieux que faire les chiens écrasés, quand même. Enfin, non, justement, on récolte beaucoup moins de gloire que les pépées qui présentent les actualités sanglantes, mais c’est, disons, plus… intellectuel, plus raffiné. Le grand public ne la connaît pas mais admire grâce à elle les œuvres qu’elle présente, les artistes qui les produisent, eux, connaissent au moins son nom et son visage. Sans avoir leur talent, ou même la beauté pour leur servir de modèle, elle est quand même de leur monde. Ou en tout cas elle le fréquente d’assez près. À côté des interviews ils lui confient parfois des secrets qu’elle ne se permettra pas de divulguer. Le jour où le fabuleux Kaiser Stark lui propose si gentiment de poser pour une de ses sculptures, sa vie trouve tout son sens !  
(Ça n’est pas cette greluche de Chang qui aurait une telle chance, tiens.)


	4. gérant de l'Hyper Arcade - Le moyen le plus rapide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est parti en vrille à partir de là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le moyen le plus rapide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
>  **Personnage :** le caissier de l'Hyper Arcade  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _Gambling night_ " d'après fffc   
> **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 18-19 + 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son job à l’Hyper Arcade était tranquille et sans surprise… avant. Puis il y eut la prise d’otage, la fusillade, le licenciement parce que son patron refusait de payer des indemnités pour le stress post-traumatique qui s’ensuivit et ne voulait plus d’une face qui rappellerait l’incident aux clients, le chômage, la dèche, le besoin désespéré de trouver du cash…   
Même s’il aimait les jeux, il y était lui-même nul, c’était pour ça qu’il tenait la caisse : puisqu’il ne pouvait tenter ni black jack ni poker, la seule chance qu’il avait de gagner beaucoup et vite… c’était la roulette russe.


	5. Maria - Sur le fil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rock a bye, baby, don't you cry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur le fil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/="malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnage :** Maria  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #10. "Balance" pour HalfAMoon">   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 1 et 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Maria fait de son mieux pour maintenir un équilibre entre sa vie professionnelle et privée – c'est-à-dire, elle n’a plus de vie à elle, mais entre ses horaires de boulot nocturne et la vie diurne de son petit garçon, ramener de quoi le nourrir, arriver à l’éduquer, lui donner ses chances…   
Il y a longtemps qu’elle n’arrive plus à considérer ce qu’elle fait comme numéro d’art. Danseuse, tu parles… Elle suit les mouvements par automatisme, et les abus subis aux mains de son patron en silence. 

Perchée sur ses talons hauts, tournant autour de sa barre fixe, elle connaît sa routine et l’accomplit sans le moindre faux pas, avec l’habitude des années depuis le début de sa carrière et malgré le poids accumulé depuis qui ne partira plus mais qui lui donne un charme différent et attire pas mal de clients. Plus de seins, de hanches et de fesses qui se balancent, c’est toujours mieux que ces grandes bringues filiformes qu’on confondrait presque avec leurs perches. 

Elle sait comment ça marche, ce que les clients attendent, et toujours donner de soir en soir l’illusion de la nouveauté avec quelques variations subtiles. Elle sait danser littéralement sur la ligne entre intéresser le badaud assez pour faire voler les dols, mais pas trop jusqu’à encourager les gestes déplacés. De la part des spectateurs en tout cas. Genre ça sera sa faute s’ils ont la main trop leste, et ça coûterait trop cher à la boîte d’engager un videur pour assurer sa sécurité. Et si seulement son patron ne se croyait pas tout permis là-dessus de toute façon…   
Mais elle ne peut pas se plaindre au risque de perdre son gagne-pain, elle ne peut plus aller voir ailleurs parce qu’elle n’est pas sûre de trouver, ou alors encore pire. Ça peut toujours être pire.


End file.
